Carter Pewterschmidt
Carter Pewterschmidt is Lois's wealthy father and husband of Barbara Pewterschmidt. He owns U.S. Steel and Pewterschmidt Industries. He is portrayed as the stereotypical conservative billionaire. For instance he does not approve gay marriage and uses Mexican immigrants working as gardeners. He serves as one of the major antagonists to the series. It is possible much of Stewie's hostility and attitudes are inherited from his grandfather. Although not an inventor nor showing a particularly murderous streak, he is often gleefully sadistic, particularly towards Peter, and is shown to keep a Rancor in a pit below his house in "Peterotica". To him money, not love, is the secret to happiness, although he briefly reconsiders his stance when he is penniless and Peter is helping him rebuild his fortune. He hates Peter and offered him $1,000,000 if he didn't marry Lois. In the 19th century, his family owned Peter's black ancestor Nate Griffin as a slave. He is good friends with Michael Eisner, Ted Turner and Bill Gates, playing poker with them regularly. He has owned CNN at two different times, in "Screwed the Pooch" via a poker game, and in "Peterotica" following his remarriage to Barbara, who had married Turner briefly following a lawsuit that left Carter poor. He used to own a race-winning greyhound named Seabreeze. However, she became pregnant with Turner's babies, but the father wasn't known until after the birth. When this was realized, he disowned her. Recently, Carter has shown signs of leniency towards Peter, going so far as to say "You're alright, Griffin." in "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey". Carter's voice sounds virtually identical to that of Dr. Hartman. Dr. Hartman is also Carter's doctor but they have little interaction, however when Peter tells Dr. Hartman that he sounds exactly like his father in law in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air", Carter and Hartman soon notice they do sound a lot alike. Note that this is due to the fact that they are both voiced by Seth MacFarlane, making the coincidence not quite so unique. In "Peterotica" Peter decides to write his own erotic novels, and goes to Carter to ask for him to lend him some money to get his business open. Instead Carter gives him five dollars at the bottom of a jar filled with salt and barbed wire. Peter is able to properly invest that five dollars to get his novels off the ground; having his books published by "Carter Pewterschmidt Labels". Peter's erotic novels become a success, earning money for Carter and Peter and eventually getting published on audiotape. However, Carter runs into trouble because a motorist was listening to one of Peter's audiotapes, which distracted him and caused him to crash through Kool-Aid Man's house. Carter is then sued as he was the one who underwrote Peter's erotic novels. A lawyer, Scott Greenberg came by Carter's house stating that he was going to take all of Carters property and money. Carter turns around and asks that he can if he can survive Rancor. Carter quickly turns around and hits a switch, causing the collector to fall through a cement block. After losing the lawsuit, Carter loses his money, his wife, and his lifestyle, and goes to live with his daughter. Afterwards Barbara returns and tells Carter they are rich again and he leaves leaving Peter and the others poor as they were. Lois tells Peter that Carter had offered them a million dollars as a wedding present but she turned it down. Despite the fact that Carter often locks horns with Peter, he treats Meg, Chris and Stewie well as his grandchildren, even offering to help out when Lois appealed to her father to use his influence to get Chris admitted to a private boarding school in "No Chris Left Behind". In "Ocean's Three and a Half", it is revealed he owns an iPod and enjoys rubbing it in Bill Gates's face. He also has a high tech vault in which he stores his, and sometimes others', money. The times the vault is at its richest is when Carter hosts his gala. It has four Locks: A combination lock, foiled by Reese Witherspoon's chin, Voice Identifier, foiled by Cleveland Brown's impressionism skills, Penile Identifier, broken by Glenn Quagmire's penis, and a question: "What is the least appealing male first name?". The question was answered by Peter with the name "Keith". In "420", he loses money from the timber industry due to the legalization of marijuana, so he first teams up with Peter on a smear campaign. When that fails, he bribes Brian to support the re-illegalization of marijuana by publishing Brian's Faster Than the Speed of Love. It is unknown how the book's failure affected him. It is revealed that he had sold his Bangles records, halting his project on learning the song lyrics. We also find out that he has a liking for Diet Rites, and keeps a whole stack of them in his car. In the parodies two movies in the Star Wars original trilogy that apply, Something, Something, Something, Dark Side and It's A Trap!, Carter assumes the role of Emperor Palpatine. In Blue Harvest, Carter played the role of Owen Lars, having the much simpler lifestyle of a moisture farmer. |right]] In episodes such as "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" and "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives", it is made clear that Barbara and Carter married because Carter was rich. However, in "Welcome Back, Carter", it is revealed that Barbra and Carter had fallen in love before they married. It is also revealed that Carter is a war veteran, and he and Barbara exchanged letters, and when that ceased, Carter was presumed dead. At a party Barbara and her new fiancé Roginald attended, he crashed it, and the two reaffirmed their love, sealed by a marriage proposal. However, in the latter episode, Carter was caught in an affair, and though Barbara demanded a divorce, the two are still living in the same household. It is also hinted in the same story that he abused Lois as a child, as when he is woken up by Barbara he mumbles that he is just taking Lois' temperature. The Pewterschmidts considered retirement after Carter fell asleep behind the wheel of their car in "Grumpy Old Man". Carter soon became bored and listless, needing to be returned to his office at Pewterschmidt Industries to recover. Relatives *Marguerite Pewterschmidt (aunt, deceased) *Jerry Pewterschmidt (brother) *Grandma Hebrewberg (mother-in-law) *Barbara Pewterschmidt {nee Hebrewberg} (wife) *Patrick Pewterschmidt (son) *Carol West {nee Pewterschmidt} (daughter) *Lois Griffin {nee Pewterschmidt} (daughter) *Peter Griffin (son-in-law) *Mayor Adam West (son-in-law) *Meg Griffin (granddaughter) *Chris Griffin (grandson) *Other sister (deceased possible granddaughter) *Stewie Griffin (grandson) *Peter Griffin Jr. (deceased, grandson) *Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (grandson) *Seabreeze Pewterschmidt (dog, status unknown) Episode Appearances * FG201 "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" * FG213 "Road to Rhode Island" * FG214 "Let's Go to the Hop" * FG306 "Death Lives" * FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" * FG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" * FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" * FG410 "Model Misbehavior" * FG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" * FG424 "Peterotica" * FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" * FG507 "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" * FG516 "No Chris Left Behind" * FG601 Blue Harvest (as Owen Lars) * FG603 "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" * FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois" * FG606 "Padre de Familia" * FG610 "Play It Again, Brian" (mentioned only) * FG707 "Ocean's Three and a Half" * FG712 "420" * FG715 "Three Kings" (as Warden Samuel Norton) * FG716 "Peter's Progress" (as Carter Redbush) * FG802 "Family Goy" * FG809 "Business Guy" * FG810 "Big Man on Hippocampus" (heard only) * FG812 "Extra Large Medium" * FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" * FG815 "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" (mentioned only) * FG820 Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (as Emperor Palpatine) * FG903 "Welcome Back, Carter" * FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" * FG907 "Road to the North Pole" * FG908 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned only) * FG909 "And I'm Joyce Kinney" (mentioned & photograph) * FG913 "Trading Places" * FG915 "Brothers & Sisters" * FG918 It's A Trap! (as Emperor Palpatine) * FG1001 "Lottery Fever" (heard only) * FG1006 "Thanksgiving" * FG1009 "Grumpy Old Man" * FG1010 "Meg and Quagmire" Category:Griffin Family Category:Pewterschmidt Family